The Saiyans, Soul reapers and Arrancars
by SAIYAN GOD VELGETA
Summary: The three warriors of Dragon Ball Z: Trunks, Broly and Raditz find themselves in the deserts of HeucoMundo. They meet the vasto-lordes and then Aizen's group. After wanting to put him and his plan down, the three warriors leave Heuco Mundo to the Soul Society and become captains and slowly have adventures, train and help the soul reapers and lastly form a union, treaty between them
1. Chapter 1

_**The Saiyans, Soul reapers and Arrancars**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach nor Dragon Ball Z, as they are owned by Tite Kubo and THE GREAT Akira Toriyama respectively.**

**A/N: The characters from Dragon Ball Z are Broly, Raditz and ; with a few mentions of Nappa, Goten, Bulma etc and finally few appearances of Vegeta.**

**The characters from Bleach are Tia Harribel, Neliel, Stark , Lilinete, Milo-rose, Apache, King Barragan and Sung-Sun . The other characters are also mentioned. The story starts with a LITTLE introduction on how the saiyans arrived to Heuco Munde, then follows Bleach episode 284(Chain of Sacrifice) and a bit of episode . DO NOTE THAT THIS IS ALSO A SPOILER TO MY MAIN STORY OF ONLY DBZ: DBZ-L.O.S.E; Therefore DO NOT copy the plot and especially the introduction. **

**CHAPTER 1 NEW ALLIEIS AND OLD ENEMIES**

Long before Sosuke Aizen ever thought of betraying the 13 court guard squads and before he joined them as a lieutenant, there was chaos in Heuco Mundo. It was during the start of Barragan's reign. Three Strangers with IMMENSE power had arrived. Barragan knew that they were not hollows and asked them to join by his side. After they declined, a battle between Barragan and one of the strangers with long spiky black knee-length hair began. The stranger transformed into a golden being with even longer locks of hair and defeated Barragan. However he did not end him and the plausible leader carrying a broad sword warned Barragan; he then declared that neither of them should interfere in each others' way. Barragan accepted and asked why they appeared in his territory of Heuco Mundo. The leader said that they came from another realm and were being chased by a species of mostly female beings. He had the power of opening portals and stopping time and with it he opened a portal. The next thing they knew, the three of them were in this place. Barragan then learned the names of the strangers. The leader was a young man with silvery lavender hair named Trunks, the second in command was a behemoth of a man at +8ft with something deep within his gentle nature; he was called Broly. Lastly the stranger whom Barragan fought was called Raditz. Barragan kept his promise and never interfered, while the strangers trained and battled each other. The other hollows, whether being adduces, vasto-lordes etc were all frightened of their power and NEVER got close to them or EVEN their surrounding area. A few centuries later, the three of them met with Stark and Lilinete. As they were moving forward they saw an adduces being killed off by another vasto-lordes, who saved an adduces. Stark said that they both were females and were mostly targeted by the males. However not as lovers, mates but as food. The saiyans were disgusted and moved on.

A few decades later the saiyans, stark and Lilinete were requested to aid king Barragan in training his army. Trunks agreed and went up to meet him. However they came during a meeting of Barragan and the female vasto-lordes.

"it is annoying for you to be operating so independently within my sight, however it would be a waste to kill someone with such power. Therefore I have come to you with two choices. The first is to accept my previous offer, join me and become a part of my army. The other is for you to vanish someplace clear of my view. The problem for you unfortunately is that no corner of Las-noches exist that is beyond my reach. ha ha ha ha !" Laughed Barragan along with his army. Raditz decided to intervene and let their presence known my appearing between them. The men in Barragan's army were frightened and some even whimpered. Barragan welcomed them with fear and listened to their demand in letting go off the females. Unbeknownst off the people except for Trunks and his men, Aizen, Gin and Tosen watched them.

A few days later Apache and the others rested in their cave after defeating an adduces. Suddenly they were Attacked by one of Barragan's men, who had his mask broken and in a new form. Harribel arrived and was in problem but still she ordered them to retreat. However the three returned and aided Harribel. Lastly when she was about to be finished off, Aizen intervened and killed off. When Aizen was rattling on about his promises, which the saiyans overheard due to their ability, laughed. Stark intervened and attacked Aizen. Aizen got hit and his subordinates attacked Stark.

"Hey Aizen, how about you show me your sword. If we get hypnotized then we will join your army and if it does not happen, then we will think of something." Trunks smirked knowingly of the outcome. Aizen was even more surprised and agreed. He used his shinkai on all of them, which to his, gin's and Tosen's shock failed. Raditz and Broly started playing pass the dumbasses a game they invented, with the balls being Aizen, Tosen and Gin. Stark after being helped by Harribel laughed at the sight. Trunks thought that they had enough and allowed them to go injured, humiliated and filled with fear, along with hate. The group of five re-introduced themselves as they have not met after Barragan's meeting. Harribel learned Aizen's true scheme and that he _'succeeded' _in hypnotizing Barragan. It was later found out that during a training session, Aizen and his comrades interfered and blabbed on about nonsense, while Trunks, Broly and Raditz remained hidden. Later when Aizen completely departed from Heuco-Mundo after reverting to his dorky self, Trunks and the others helped Stark, Barragan and few of his fraciones. A plan was made to kill Aizen after Aizen saw how pathetic and weak it was to fight with borrowed strength. Trunks and Broly found out about Aizen's plans against the soul reapers and using the Arrancars/re-formed hollows. Barragan was hesitant in helping the soul reapers because of their history. Trunks said that they came here looking for their lost kin. The nine decided to meet in a barricaded part of Heuco-Mundo, courtesy of Trunks, Broly and Raditz. This place was unseen by Aizen even if he succeeded in his plans of taking the hogyoku.

"Alright, Aizen should be stopped as he is a hindrance to us. Barragan, the three of us will go to the soul reapers and see what is going on with Aizen. In the mean time bring some of your highly ranked warriors to this place while Harribel and Stark please find some other vasto-lordes. Can you all do that?" questioned Trunks and after he got a confirmation, Barragan opened a gargantua to the soul society. After arriving, Trunks said he will investigate as he is the only one with a sword, while Broly and Raditz would make camp. Trunks stopped time for a bit and stole a soul reaper robe and entered the Seretai. He followed the highest amount of spiritual power/pressure and luckily they were all in one place. He happened to find the soul reapers fighting and decided to help out. He defeated Karia, while the substitute soul reaper with captain level power, finished the bount off. Head captain Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto noticed the suppressed power, yet it was equal to Shunsui and Ukitakes' combined power; of course in their shinkai. He immediately called for a captains meeting and interrogated the powerful warrior.

"Speak young one, what is your name? I see that you do not have a specific squad insignia, which I can assume that you have just graduated from the academy. Am I wrong?" questioned Yamamoto to Trunks with the assembly of the remaining 13 court guard squad captains. Trunks thought that he was no younger than Yamamoto and Barragan themselves, but they would know soon.

"My name is Trunks. Yes, I have recently been graduated along with two of my guardians: Broly and Raditz. They are outside the Seretai fighting off hollows, training. Each of them have a similar level of power as my own. I see that there are three captain positions vacant. As I have been summoned to fill one position after a test, I would like to request the same opportunity given to my guardians as well. For I know that after I become a captain, there would be no lieutenant position vacant and both deserve ATLEAST a lieutenant position. Do I have your permission?" Asked Trunks.

Yamamoto looked hard and long at him, while Soi-fong was complaining about the gal of this man. After a nod of approval from Yamamoto, Trunks went to their camp site. After explaining the situation, trunks used his powers to stop time and using that they went to the academy during the exams. There they gave the exam after studying and placed their scripts on the examiners' tables. Although it was a risky idea as all the students were numbered and if a few students were more, then suspicion would arise; luckily the three found very dull students who would fail the exam and end up being humiliated. So the saiyans took them to a place and trunks resumed time and explained their situation. The real students did not care for a reason but appreciated their help in saving them from humiliation. After time had resumed, the trio of saiyans came back to the assembly where the captains were shocked by their results in the written exams. Trunks scored the highest overall, while Broly scored highest in offensive kido and lastly Raditz scored highest in . there scores were not only the highest of this year's batch but it rivaled the highest scores scored by the senior captains themselves, which does not include Byakuya. Raditz scored equal to former captain of squad 2 Yorouichi, Trunk's score rivaled Jyuushiro Ukitake's and Broly rivaled Retsu Unohana's score but only in the offensive type as the former practiced healing and defensive type. Soi-fong was stunned and jealous of Raditz and the saiyan noticed it and smirked. Later on the captains exam was taken and for the first time in history all present captains along with Yamamoto tested the new arrivals. Finally it was time for bankai assessment. It was easy for Trunks as he showed his two swords(on his right, was the sword given by Tapion; while on his left was the sword of ). This pleased Shunsui and Ukitake as another dual sword wielding captain would join in their ranks. Trunks only said bankai and communicated with Tapion's spirit while the other sword was of his own. After saying bankai, his two swords combined into javelin and with it he opened a time portal and with the other he empowered all the captains.

"What is this feeling? How did we all heal and I feel more powerful than ever!" asked and exclaimed Yamamoto while Shunsui had his hangover fixed and Ukitake had his coughs partially cured. "Furthermore, what is that portal and where does it lead to?" questioned Yamamoto further.

"Well one of my powers is to heal and strengthen comrades and another of this same head is to weaken my enemies' powers. The other head has the power to open time line portals. I have opened a portal in time about the betrayal of Aizen. So if you please follow me." The captains nodded and Ukitake, Shunsui, Yamamoto, Zaraki, Kurotsuchi, Byakuya and Soi-fong entered; while the rest tested Broly and Raditz. In the portal the group saw and heard everything from how when Aizen, young Gin and Tosen experimented on the former captains of squads 3,5,7 and nine including the former lieutenants of squads 12,9 and 8. Shunsui was enraged after seeing what happened to his precious Lisa, Soi-fong and Yamamoto felt guilty in how they fell for Aizen's plan and accused Kisuke Urahara who was only trying to help. Then they saw the meeting the between the traitorous soul reaper captains' group with Barragan. Everything became clear and Trunks was appraised.

As they returned, the others' tests began.

**A/N: MAIN CHAPTER IS 2000 words.**

**UPDATES WIL BE ON MONDAYS, WEDNESDAYS and SATURDAYS.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND PM. OR I WILL SICK BROLY, KENPACHI on you, HA ' u' **


	2. The New Captains of Gotei 13

_**The Saiyans, Soul reapers and Arrancars**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach nor Dragon Ball Z, as they are owned by Tite Kubo and THE GREAT Akira Toriyama respectively.**

**A/N: The characters from Dragon Ball Z are Broly, Raditz and ; with a few mentions of Nappa, Goten, Bulma etc and finally few appearances of Vegeta.**

**The characters from Bleach are Tia Harribel, Neliel, Stark , Lilinete, Milo-rose, Apache, King Barragan and Sung-Sun . The other characters are also mentioned. **

**Chapter 2: The New Captains of Gotei 13**

It was now time for Broly to begin his bankai assessment. He would have trouble, but as he was in his gentle form he had an idea. He called out his ki and all the captains noticed his suppressed power and in doing so the even realized that the rings and necklace were the items in suppressing his immense power. Broly thought of what suited him best and then said "** Bankai: chaos and death By the Devil,****Amatsu Mikaboshi To Amida****. ". **After reciting, he formed a giant** sword in his right hand and a giant battle axe in his left using his ki and he formed into his legendary form- the 10 feet muscular behemoth. **Then he was about to become violent and had his sights upon all the captains. Zaraki knew this feeling but with the immensity of Broly, Zaraki held himself back and even Kommamura, along with Byakuya were scared. Yamamoto decided to test himself and his two 'sons' Shunsui and Jyuushiro went to help. However Raditz then recited:** "Bankai: Mori no shizukesa To ****Sekai no ansatsu-sha, ****Haniyasu-Hiko." **after the recitation he formed a spear in his right and a claw like weapon attached to his left forearm, with his ki. He threw the spear at Broly and hit his shoulder. After the spear had hit, Broly began to scream and howl. His rage subsided and along with it his demonic power. Later he became unconscious in his gentler form with his clothes ripped plus Raditz in his 'bankai' had his upper body and arms bear as well.. Unohana and Soi-fong were blushing and on the inside they became horny. Ukitake was sad and Zaraki was jealous. However Ukitake and Shunsui were pleased as not only one but three more captains had two zanpakutos just like them. Yamamoto was intrigued by Raditz and Trunks, but was hesitant of Broly.

"Very good! However I do think that neither of your two guardians have a shinkai, due to their immense powers. Am I correct?" Yamamoto asked looking at Trunks and he nodded." Very well. Now Captain Unohana will tend to Captain Broly if the need be while the hell moths will tell the news of the new captain to all of Seretai .Now after Captain Broly awakens, please choose you squads from numbers 3,5 and 9; meet with their vice captains as well." Yamamoto finished. After Broly was healed, now in his gentle form he apologized and Zaraki asked to have a spar. Later Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori and Shuhei Hisagi arrived as ordered. Head Captain Yamamoto asked the six to choose each other and later he would make the final decision.

Raditz stepped up first and spoke to the three vice captains. "I am the new captain and am looking for a squad and its vice. My want is to have a lieutenant who is fast or can make his/her enemies slow down and collapse, someone who is also good in performing healing kido. I don't care too much about paperwork, it is completely up to you. I am VERY DEVOTED, well all the three of us are. Anyway, I am fast as well and HATE betrayal but sometimes if it is a mock betrayal to get info from enemies then I will help. Now, one of my fellow comrades will express themselves.

Then Trunks came up and said: "Greeting, my name is Trunks and I am looking for someone who is great in management of paperwork, or who can learn it from me. secondly, I would like to have a vice captain who can slice and reap through their enemies. I am very loyal, can control time for a while, perish almost all types of evil. Lastly our shy comrade Broly, but the most powerful will say his part." finished Trunks.

The behemoth of a man who is nearly the size of Captain Kommamura then spoke."I despise treachery, welcome someone who needs or wants support , can obliterate their enemy and who is kind. I am very peaceful, however when someone attacks or hurts my loved ones I change to my darker side. Please now think which one of you will suite whom among us three and explain only your abilities."

Izuru Kira went up and spoke gazing at Captain Raditz. "I am lieutenant of squad three Izuru Kira. I am a former member of squad four and am sufficient in healing, I can slow down enemies using my shinkai: Wabiske by weighing them and their body parts or anything in their surrounding; with each strike from my shinkai the weight gets doubled and then with the second strike, it become four times as heavy and so on. I think I am best suited for Captain Raditz, if you will have me sir." He finished and received a nod from his new captain.

Shuhei approached the remaining two captains and said: "I am the lieutenant and acting captain of squad nine. My ability is to reap and slice through hordes of enemies and I am very organized and respected. I hope you will accept me as your vice and the soul reapers of squad nine as your followers, Captain Trunks." He too got a nod of approval. Lastly Momo and Broly accepted each other and then Yamamoto approved their decisions. Parties were held not at the individual squads but in all of Seretai. Weeks passed by and everyone welcomed the three new captains. Momo became somewhat of a daughter to Broly and Broly became somewhat of a dad. Hisagi and Trunks had well meaningful conversation and competitions in finishing paper work, plus he also got dating advise from Raditz. Raditz helped Izuru to let go of Gin and become more outgoing with his constant parties. Every one could see that EVERYONE of the dual zanpakuto wielding captains walked, fight and conversed together. They formed a dual zanpakuto association which welcomed soul reapers with two zanpakutos. The new captains had a plan of strengthening and improving the speed, balance and agility of all squads through Izuru. Squad six, two, seven, ten and eleven captains along with squad six and seven lieutenants, plus Ikakku and Yumichica joined the hybrid training of speed and strength. As Izuru could not strike himself, Raditz and Trunks aided Mayuri to make bracelets or cuffs that increase weight of joints and muscle. They were used to help Kira's strength and speed; while he improved his anaerobic endurance by striking all the participants' specific body parts or supplementary equipments. There were ten stages of the training. The first five stages had increments from 2- 200 times gravity, while the 6th, 7th and 8th had increments from 220 to 1000 times and the last two had from 1100-2500 times gravity. The highest to be reached was that of level eight being by Kommamura, Zaraki and Ichigo in striking of lifting parts; the same level but in speed was achieved by Soi-fong, Yorouichi, Byakuya and Ukitake and Raditz. The hybrid at stage eight BUT at times 980 was that of Chojiro, Shunsui, Isshin and Kisuke. Lastly at stage eight's peak of 1000 was Yamamoto, Broly and Trunks. This group training had continued until all the soul reaper except the captains could not go beyond. However they were now as strong as the espadas from #6-10 .

On one night it was an odd sight and only Yamamoto, Chojiro, Unohana, Ukitake and Shunsui knew about it; all being in the soul society for more than 2000 years. This night was the beginning of the seven dark moon phases. Each phase was visible for two days and along with the phases, came calamities and blessings. the first phase was of a light blue moon . Then all of soul society heard a beautiful, serene but sad tune. The closest being the squad members were wanting to follow but Raditz and Broly stopped them. Yamamoto and Chojiro were about warn the squads when they saw all was quiet. A meeting for Unohana, Ukitake, Shunsui, Chojiro, Broly and Raditz was called by Head Captain Yamamoto to discuss the occurrence of the moons.

"The four of you know that these moons bring about disasters and rarely blessings after every 1000 years. The last moon phases was seen when the academy had its first batch of students, whom were the four of you. However Captains Broly and Raditz, I do not think you fellows know about them and where is Captain Trunks?" When Raditz was about to answer, Ukitake and Chojiro fell down into unconsciousness. All the remaining captains were stunned and especially Yamamoto; for this did not happen before to his first batch of students. Then Broly came in front of Yamamoto and touched his bald head. Then Yamamoto saw and heard everything from Broly's spirit, soul and mind. He then nodded. After that Ukitake and Chojiro were taken to squad nine along with the remaining captains.

In squad nine and the rest of the squads, everyone had awaken from Raditz's hit. All could sadly remember that they turned on each other and began to apologize among them. Then all the lieutenants had arrived with except Chojiro. The other captains had arrived as well. Then Head Captain Yamamoto explained the situation. Then he asked Raditz to take his place.

"Thank you head captain. Now I ask you all, do any of you believe that among the three of us, are we younger than Yamamoto? If so then I will reveal the truth. Trunks is the only one who s the same age as Yamamoto: the head captain of the 13 court guard squads; Trunks is also the same age as the king of Las Noches: Barragan Louisenbarn. Broly and I are much older than the three of them. The reason for Captains Trunks, Ukitake and lieutenant Chojiro is may have been due to Trunks' family curse. His father Vegeta, our king, lord and emperor had caught the lustful gaze and interest of a very powerful she-devil. However his soul, spirit, mind and body was chosen for Bulma: our queen and as was her soul, spirit, mind and body chosen for Vegeta. Furthermore the also accepted each other. They had two children. The first born was Trunks and the second: a daughter was name Bulla. The she devil bit and cursed the family that if any parent and child of the Vegeta family would be together during the days of the moon phases, then disasters would strike them. Trunks fled because of that and after Vegeta became overseer and one of the lords of the universe still the curse did not go. Trunks found his mate and she found hers and had three offspring. Two sons and a daughter, his sister Bulla mated with Goten, my nephew and had as well two sons and a daughter. As Trunks was near, Chojiro and Ukitake became sick. Thus it means that they are his sons. The curse also stated that even if the cursed would be near among nephews and nieces, then the nephew/niece or both will encounter changes in their souls by the second day of the first phase. That night is tomorrow, so please inform us captains and all of Vegeta's children and grandchildren are mighty powerful: the power to reach bankai or its equivalent. Let us wait and see." finished Raditz.

Head Captain Yamamoto then ordered all soul reapers who had and has reached bankai level strength and power with the exception of himself for obvious reasons, the unconscious Ukitake and Chojiro to stay at squad 4. It included Ichigo as well.

**Well the end of chapter 2 and the start of the moon phases begin. Please, Please I request you all to read and review and pm.**


	3. Story Notice

_**NOTICE**_

**Guys, my AS A level exams are going to start this 13th May and end at 10th june. So therefore I cannot type and publish chapters for the time being and will publish three chapters each consisting of 4000 words giving a total of 12000 words. After 10th june, possible on 13th june. Therefore PLEASE, PLEASE do not fret and PLEASE pray for me in having good/great results in all ,my subjects which consist of Accounting, Economics, Statstics:1 and Core mathematics 1 and .2 **


End file.
